The Little Things
by Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon
Summary: Little Carol Peletier moves into a new town and doesn't like it like her parents said she would. Then she meets the angry,damaged boy next door and things change. The other kids warn her to stay away from the infamous Daryl Dixon,but will that stop her? AU No Zombies. Young Caryl. Other group members may make an appearance later.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Caryl fic,and I really wanted to mix it up.**

**This is about Daryl and Carol and what would've happened if they met as children. May add some other group members later. AU,no zombies.**

**This chapter will be extremely short,just a sort of prologue.**

**Don't know how long this'll be. Plan on making only three parts,but we'll see. **

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters)**

**Carol' s POV**

Seven-year-old Carol Peletier looked up at her new home,a small house in a small town in the backwoods of Georgia. The movers brought boxes in the house from the moving truck behind her,her parents chatting with the new neighbors across the street.

Carol's long auburn braid swayed gently in the fall breeze,the afternoon Sun providing a nice warmth for the windy day. _At least the weather is nice, _Carol thought glumly. She didn't like that they had moved. She liked her old house,her old school,her old town. She didn't want everything to change,but it did anyway.

"Carol!"

The little girl turned to her mother who was waving her over. The couple chatting with her parents smiled down at her as she stood next to her mother,making the little girl cower behind her mother's skirt. She didn't like attention,especially from strangers.

"This is our daughter,Carol," her mother informed the couple.

"Nice to meet you,Carol.I'm Margaret,this is my husband,Bill." The woman says,her smile warm.

Carol only nods. She notices from the corner of her eye a little boy poking his head out from behind his curtain in the house across the street,the one next to hers.

She sees only a head of messy dark hair before he retreats from the window.

Carol tugs at her mother's skirt gently,pointing at the little boys house. "Who lives there ,mommy?"

The woman,Margaret,makes a disgusted face,her nose scrunched in distaste.

"Oh dear,don't ever get mixed with the Dixon's. Their a nasty bunch of people that stomp around town thinking their better than everyone else. But really,their just redneck trash."

Carol looked back at the little boys house and saw him peeking back at her. Was he really as bad as that woman said he was?

Little did Carol know that that was the first of many questions she'll have of Daryl Dixon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,here's the next part to The Little Things. **

**This chapter will be much longer,because this is like the official first chapter. The other was a sort of prologue. Also,this story will mainly be told in Carol's point of view. Daryl will tell a few parts,but it's mainly just Carol.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters)**

Carol,despite her feelings toward the move,was actually exited for her first day at her new school. She always liked school and enjoyed it. She never understood other kids dislike for it.

So as her mother handed her her new lunchbox,Carol felt a surge of excitement and fear.

"Mommy?" She says softly,her mother glancing back at her from the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" The woman responds,looking up at their wall clock hastily.

Carol bit her lip nervously. "Do...Do you think the other kids will like me?"

Her mother runs to her then,her full attention on her little girl. "Honey,why wouldn't they like you? They'll all love you,you'll see."

Carol simply nods and her mother hurries her out the door,telling her she'll be late if she didn't start walking now. Carol's school was only a few blocks away so she was able to walk there,a convenience to her busy parents.

The little girl walked down the empty street at a quickened pace,hating the idea of being late on the first day,especially at a new school. A sudden loud bang made Carol jump and spin around, eyes searching for the source of the noise. She was surprised to see the little boy from next door stomp down his porch,a beaten backpack strung across his back.

He didn't notice the little girl that stared at him from farther up the street,his head hung to the ground. He had scruffy,tattered clothes and dirty sneakers. To Carol,all that messiness and wear was foreign. Her mother always made sure she had fresh,clean clothes and that her hair was perfect. Did this little boy's mother not feel the same way?

As the boy grew closer,Carol realized she still stood in the middle of the street,staring right at him. She quickly turned back around and continued walking,hoping the boy didn't see her. She risked a quick glance over her shoulder and found the boy looking up at her,his dark locks hanging over his eyes.

"Uh,hello." She greets softly,her grip on the lunchbox in her hands tightening. She wasn't a social person,preferring the peace and quiet of a book to the noise and wildness of Her peers.

His eyes narrowed,lips setting into a deep frown. "What do you want?"

Carol was shocked. His words were cold and angry,something she had never encountered. Sure,she was quiet and had few friends,but no one had ever been openly mean to her. All she had offered was a simple hello,and he just snapped at her.

She looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Uh,nothing," she looked down at the gravel at her feet. "Just wanted to say hello."

Carol hears the boy mutter something and she looks back up at him to find him eyeing her suspiciously. His eyes are still narrowed slightly,but his anger is swapped with confusion. He then seems to understand whatever he was trying to figure out.

"You not from 'round here,are you?" He asks.

"Um,no." She answers,happy that he was no longer angry. "I moved in that house down the street a couple days ago. Is that bad?"

Carol hated the idea of everyone hating her already. It was something she just couldn't deal with.

The boy snorts,his eyes darkening. "I'll tell you something,girlie. If your smart,stay away."

She stares at him,confused. "Stay away...?"

"From us," he says it like it's obvious. "From my family. From me. We're bad people. Well,that's what the whole town says..."

"Do you think your a bad person?" Carol asked,adding sincerely. "Because I don't."

The boy then really looked at her for the first time,his face a mix of shock and confusion. Then it hardened,his eyes clouding dangerously. "Then yer dumb."

Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Look it girlie,I'm bad,Merle' s bad,my dad is bad. So if yer smart like I think you are,you'd stay the hell away."

And with that,the boy stomped away,leaving a hurt Carol behind.


End file.
